


Roses Girl and Broken Promise

by Alskim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Genderbending, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alskim/pseuds/Alskim
Summary: He's the one. I know it when I saw Him for the first time.





	1. Prologue. What lonely feels like

_-B-_

Hangat air laut terasa di kakiku. Berbanding terbalik dengan hembusan angin yang terasa dingin di kulitku.

‘Bodoh sekali’ pikirku. Siapa pula yang pergi ke pantai di malam hari seperti ini hanya mengenakan kaos tipis berlengan pendek dan celana jeans. Sepatuku bahkan sudah kutanggalkan di pinggir pantai.

‘Bagaimana kalau aku mati kedinginan?’ Pikirku lanjut. Aku sempat berpikir untuk mundur saja. Kembali ke tepi pantai, memakai kembali sepatuku, menyetir kembali mobilku ke _Seoul,_ dan pulang ke rumah. Tapi, itu hanya pikiran sesaaat.

“Hah, siapa yang peduli. Aku bahkan mati disini juga tidak akan ada yang memperdulikanku” Aku berteriak entah tertuju pada siapa. Sepi sekali rasanya disini. Hanya suara deru ombak yang mengisi pendengaranku. Aku tidak suka suasana sepi seperti ini. Aku benci suasana sepi seperti ini. Rasa sepi seperti ini seolah menamparku, mengingatkanku pada kenyataan bahwa aku memang sendirian. Tidak punya siapa-siapa selain diriku. _Seseorang_ yang bahkan kupikir milikku, yang kupikir akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan meninggalkanku, satu-satunya orang yang bahkan pernah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, ternyata sama saja. Semua orang sama saja. Mereka semua meninggalkanku, seolah-olah semesta berkonspirasi untuk membuatku merasa kesepian selamanya.

‘Haruskah aku melanjutkan langkah kakiku, memendam tubuhku dalam hangat air laut ini? Siapa yang tahu, kehangatan air ini mungkin bisa menghangatkan hatiku yang dingin, atau bisa jadi meredakan sakit di hatiku ini’ Pikirku.

Kemudian aku melanjutkan langkah kakiku semakin jauh ke dalam kehangatan air laut.

\---


	2. Bunga Mawar, Chanyeol Oppa, dan Cokelat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the typo(s). Enjoy, mi amigo.

_When B was six and C was 11_

“Baek dear, berhenti berlari dan dengarkan kakek” Teriakan lantang terdengar membuat beberapa pelayan yang sedang sibuk berlalu-lalang mengerjakan tugas masing-masing, menoleh. Mereka semua hanya tersenyum, seolah-olah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi antara kakek dan cucunya tersebut.

“Kakek, ini untukmu” ujar seorang anak perempuan cantik, sambil berjalan ke arah kakeknya yang baru saja meneriaki dirinya. Dia menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar kepada kakeknya itu

“Ah, terima kasih sayang. Bunganya cantik sekali” Balas sang kakek dengan senyuman sambil menepuk kepala sang gadis kecil. Si gadis kecil pun lega, dia tahu kelemahan kakeknya adalah senyumannya yang manis serta hadiah setangkai bunga, dan BAAM, kakeknya akan menjadi kakek terbaik sedunia. Sayang sekali, itu hanya bertahan sebentar.

“Tapi, kakek tetap marah, Baek dear. Sudah berkali-kali kakek memanggilmu kau bahkan mengabaikan kakek. Harus berapa kali kakek mengajarimu untuk tidak boleh mengabaikan seseorang yang memanggilmu, apalagi jika yang memanggilmu adalah kakek. Kau mengerti, dear B?’ Tatapan mata sang kakek yang hangat tapi tegas berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada sang cucu tercinta

Si gadis kecil mengerti maksud kakeknya, dan dia merasa bersalah akan hal itu, tetapi untuk anak berumur 6 tahun, hal yang dapat dilakukannya hanya menangis bersalah

“Aku minta maaf kakek, tadi aku berlari mencari bunga terbaik, mulai sekarang aku akan mengingatnya” Ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sang kakek yang tidak tega melihatnya tentu saja dengan mudah memaafkan si kecil. ‘Bagaimana mungkin aku marah melihat wajah sedihmu itu yang sangat persis dengan wajah mendiang ibumu juga ketika bersedih dahulu kala’ pikir sang kakek sambil tersenyum sedih.

“Tentu saja sayang, kakek berharap kau tidak melupakan janjimu ya. Oh iya dan sudah berapa kali kakek bilang, jangan mencabut bunga mawar di taman. Ini ada durinya, bagaimana kalau tangan kecilmu ini terluka”

“Tapi aku sudah berhati-hati, lihat ini tanganku baik-baik saja” si gadi kecil dengan keras kepala menjelaskan sambil dengan polosnya memperlihatkan kedua telapak tangannya.

“Yasudahlah, tapi jangan sampai kamu berlari ke kakek sambil menangis saat itu terjadi. Kamu harus menjadi kuat dan bertanggung jawab. Oke dear?”

Meskipun sang gadis kecil bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu bertanggung jawab, tapi melihat sang kakek yang sudah mengalah, sang gadis kecil merasa masalah sudah selesai kemudian mengangguk patuh layaknya gadis kecil yang penurut

“Kakek bahkan lupa memberitahumu, hari ini akan ada tamu yang datang kerumah kita”

“Wah, apakah Park Samchon?”

“Ya, Park Samchon-mu itu akan berkunjung kesini bersama istri dan anaknya, maka jadilah anak baik dan ikut bersihkan dirimu itu. Ayo sana, Ki-ra Ahjumma akan membantumu”

“Ne” jawab si gadis kecil sambil tersenyum ceria. ‘Ia bahkan tidak menolak untuk disuruh mandi dan membersihkan diri, pengaruh Park Samchon memang luar biasa baginya’ pikir sang kakek. Park semchon yang disebut oleh mereka adalah rekan bisnis Kakek Byun.

Si gadis kecil sendiri bernama Byun Baekhyun. Sang kakek merupakan ayah dari ibu kandung Baekhyun, yang sayangnya meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan sang buah hati. Ayah baekhyun sendiri entah siapa dan dimana. Ketika anak perempuannya pulang ke Korea setelah berkuliah di negeri, bukan ijazah yang dibawanya melainkan bayi Baek yang masih dikandungnya. Kakek Byun tentu kecewa mendengarnya, anak perempuannya, Byun In-na, tidak mau memberitahukan detail apapun mengenai ayah sang bayi. Meskipun berat, Kakek Byun menerima In-na beserta bayi yang dikandungnya. Sayang sekali Byun In-na harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sesaat setelah memastikan sang ayah berjanji untuk menjaga bayi Baek selamanya.

\--

“Ki-ra ahjumma, Park Samchon akan berkunjung” ujar Baek sambil tersenyum excited. Ki-ra hanya membalas sang gadis dengan senyuman sambil sibuk membantu si gadis melepaskan bajunya yang kotor.

“Ki-ra ahjumma, apa itu istri dan anak? Tadi Kakek bilang, Park Samchon akan datang bersama istri dan anaknya”

Ki-ra dengan sabar menjelaskan sambil membersihkan si gadis kecil “Istri itu pasangan Park Samchon, ketika seorang wanita dan lelaki menikah, dia akan tinggal bersama dan hidup bersama selamanya”

“Seperti Ratu A-rin dan Raja Song-hu?”

“Ya seperti Ratu A-rin dan Raja Song-hu” Baek tergila-gila dengan cerita tentang Ratu A-rin dan Raja Song-hu. Cerita ini merupakan dongeng tentang seorang raja yang pergi berperang, meninggalkan Ratunya, Ratu A-rin di istana bersama dayang dan penjaga istana. Diceritakan juga bahwa saat Raja Song-hu berpamitan pada istrinya, istrinya sedang sakit, membuat sang Raja berat meninggalkan istrinya. Tetapi, apa boleh buat. Bagi seorang raja, Negara haruslah menjadi prioritas nomor 1. Untuk itu, dengan janji akan memenangkan perang dan segera pulang, sang Raja akhirnya pergi meninggalkan istrinya. Ki-ra tidak habis pikir, diantara semua dongeng dengan akhir cerita ‘hidup bahagia selamanya’, Gadis Byun ini sangat mencintai dongeng tentang Ratu A-rin dan Raja Song-hu ini. Padahal akhir cerita mereka sungguh mengenaskan. Meskipun begitu, Baek selalu bilang bahwa yang paling penting Ratu dan Raja saling menyayangi sampai akhir dan itu cukup.

“Lalu apakah anak yang dimaksud Kakek adalah Putra Mahkota Song-guk?”

“Ya tentu saja Baekhyun dear” Jawab Ki-ra sebelum akhirnya menuntaskan mandi si gadis kecil.

\--

“Ah cucu kakek sudah cantik dan bersih” Sapa sang kakek melihat cucunya berlari ceria menggunakan _one piece_ berwarna pink. Si gadis kecil pun tanpa berpikir panjang, langsung melompat duduk ke pangkuan sang kakek

“Kakek, siapa nama anak Park Samchon?”

“Park Chan-yeol Oppa, dan ibunya Kim Sun-hwa Imo” Baekhyun hanya terdiam seteleh mendengar jawaban sang kakek. Kakek byun lantas kebingunangan melihat cucunya terdiam. Biasanya Baek akan melanjutkan 1001 pertanyaannya kepada sang kakek, dengan keyakinan bahwa sang kakek memiliki 1001 juga jawaban juga terhadap semua pertanyaannya.

“Ada apa sayang, apa yang kau pikirkan? Tidak ada pertanyaan lanjutan pada kakek?”

Baekhyun terdiam seolah menimbang jawaban yang akan dia berikan pada sang kakek

“Park Samchon sangat baik padaku, kakek. Aku yakin Kim Imo akan sama baiknya terhadapku. Chanyeol Oppa sangat beruntung” Tutur Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menatap sang kakek. Kakek Byun yang tidak menyangka jawaban sang cucu pun merasa sedih. ‘Andai saja kau masih hidup, sayang’Pikir Kakek Byun membayangkan putri satu-satunya.

Baekhyun memang hanya hidup berdua dengannya sejak lahir. Meskipun rumah ini dipenuhi dengan pelayan dan _Bodyguard,_ tentu saja Baekhyun kadang merasa kesepian. Kakeknya pun menyadari hal itu. Makanya sang Kakek memanjakan cucunya dengan mengikuti segala permintaan ajaib sang cucu, karna menurutnya itu satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mengobati rasa kesepian sang cucu. Kakek Byun sendiri memiliki perusahaan besar yang tentu saja mengambil hampir 80% waktunya, sehingga ia bahkan jarang menemani sang cucu bermain. Tetapi setelah mengenal Park Nam-Il, sang cucu memiliki kebahagian berbeda di wajahnya. Raut berbeda yang belum pernah ia tampilkan sebelumnya. Park Nam-Il merupakan putra sahabatnya semasa sekolah. Sekarang, putra sahabatnya ini sedang merintis perusahaan baru dengan mengandalkan investasi dari Kakek Byun. Itulah mengapa setiap minggunya ia akan kerumah Kakek Byun untuk merinci proposal investasi perusahaannya. Kakek Byun sengaja menyuruh Park kerumahnya bukan ke kantornya, agar sang cucu bahagia. Kakek Byun tau bahwa tanpa disadari, Baekhyun menganggap Park Samchon-nya merupakan figur seorang ayah yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

“Park Chan-yeol tidak seberuntung dirimu Baek dear” Jawab sang kakek

“Waeyo?”

“Karena Park Chan-yeol tidak memiliki Kakek Byun sebagai kakeknya” jawab sang kakek sambil menggelitik sang cucu, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran cucunya. Cucunya sendiri hanya tertawa bahagia.

“Saranghae, Byun Haraboeji”

\---

“PARK SAMCHONNN” teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari ke arah Park Nam-Il. Yang dipanggil bahkan baru saja masuk pintu rumah setelah dibukakan pintu oleh pelayan rumah.

“Annyeonghaseyo, Hyunnie” Sapa Park Nam-Il sambil mengangkat Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

“Samchon, kenapa baru datang sekarang” Protes Baekhyun sambil pura-pura marah

Park Nam-Il yang gemas lalu mengacak-acak rambut si gadis kecil. “Samchon minta maaf sayang, ada beberapa hal yang harus Samchon selesaikan. Samchon dimaafkan kan?” Jawab Park Nam-Il sambil berpura-pura sedih.

Baekhyun yang baik hati, tentu saja dengan muda memaafkan Samchon kesayangannya ini (Tentu saja kesayangan, bahkan Baekhyun tidak punya Samchon selain Park Nam-Il). “Aku merindukanmu Samchon” Ujar Baekhyun sambil memeluk leher Park Nam-Il

“Samchon juga merindukanmu sayang” Ujar Park Nam-Il sambil tersenyum membalas pelukan si gadis kecil. Park Nam-Il mengerti. Baekhyun yang dia kenal ini tidak memiliki seorang ayah dan ibu dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak memiliki seseorang untuk mengambil peran itu. Jadi, saat ia bertemu Baekhyun, tentu ia langsung menganggap gadis kecil ini sebagai putri yang tidak pernah ia miliki. Ia hanya memiliki seorang putra yang bahkan sejak kecil hingga sekarang berumur 11 tahun, tidak pernah bermanja-manja padanya.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, terdapat dua orang yang memandangi interaksi mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung. Park Nam-Il dan Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang ayah dan anak perempuan yang sedang melepas rindu karena lama tidak bertemu.

“EHM” terdengar serak suara Kakek Byun menyapa mereka

“Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Aboenim” Park Nam-Il menyampa sambil menundukkan kepala sedikit. Ia tidak dapat menunduk secara sempurna seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, sebab ada gadis kecil di pelukannya yang sejak tadi belum berhenti menceritakan kisah petualangannya sambil secara ekspresif menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya.

“Apa kabar, Nam-Il _ah”_

“Kabarku sangat baik, Aboenim. Perkenalkan ini Istriku dan Putra tunggalku”

Barulah setelah Park Nam-Il mengatakannya, semua mata tertuju pada dua orang yang sejak masuk hanya berdiri diam. Kedua orang tersebut serentak maju kea rah Kakek Byun.

“Ini istriku, Kim Sun-Hwa, dan putra tunggalku, Park Chan-Yeol”

“Anyyeonghaseyo, aku Kim Sun-Hwa. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Byun Rae-On _ssi_ ” Ujar Sun-Hwa sambil menunduk. Dan dilanjutkan dengan perkenalan diri oleh putranya. “Annyeonghaseyo, aku Park Chan-Yeol”

“Halo, Sun-Hwa _ssi,_ aku juga senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan istri Nam-Il. Tidak usah sungkan, kau boleh memanggilku aboeji. Istri Nam-Il berarti adalah putriku juga. Dan kau, putra Nam-Il” ujar Kakek Byun sambil melihat ke arah Chan-Yeol, kau tampan seperti ayahmu, berapa umurmu? Ujar Kakek Byun sambil tersenyum hangat

“11 tahun, Kakek Byun”

“Ah, 11 tahun ya, cucuku yang manja itu, yang sedang dipelukan ayahmu itu berumur 6 tahun, Kakek boleh minta tolong kan untuk menjaga dia? Bolehkah Chanyeol?” Tanya Kakek Byun sedikit berbisik pada Chanyeol.

“Tentu saja, Kakek Byun. Aku akan menjaganya seperti kakak laki-laki menjaga adiknya” Kata Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata tegas, seperti prajurit yang siap melaksanakan tugas dari pimpinannya.

“Ah, terima kasih sayang”

 --

“Byun Baekhyun, berhenti mencertikan kenakalanmu pada Park Samchon-mu, dan kesini sebentar” ujar Kakek Byun memanggil sang cucu yang sepertinya sejak tadi belum selesai menceritakan petualangannya.

“Tapi, Kakek..” Si gadis kecil ingin membantah, tapi melihat sang kakek melipat tangannya, ia tahu. Si gadi kecil pintar ini bisa membaca dengan jelas kapan boleh membantah dan kapan ia harus menjadi anak yang penurut. Ia kapok tidak menuruti kakeknya. Tidak menuruti kakek = kakek menjadi marah = no cheesecake for after dinner. And No Cheesecake means, bencana.

Si gadis kecil dengan patuh turun dari pelukan Park Samchon-nya sambil berbisik “Nanti aku akan lanjut bercerita” ujar Baekhyun pelan yang dibalas “Siap, Hyunnie sayang” oleh Park Nam-Il. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil berlari ke arah kakeknya.

“Perkenalkan dirimu sayang” ketika itulah Baekhyun baru menyadari kehadiran dua orang asing diruangan. Seorang Imo cantik menggunakan gaun berwarna kuning, dan seorang anak laki-laki berdiri disampingnya.

“Annyeonghaseyo, aku Byun Baekhyun, senang bertemu dengan anda” Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan sambil menunduk sesuai ajaran gurunya. Sejak berulang tahun ke 5, Kakek Byun memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada guru privatenya. Gurunya akan mengajarkan cara menulis, membaca, hingga tata karma. Baekhyun yang memang pada dasarnya pintar, tentu dengan semangat mempelajari hal baru yang dengan mudah dapat diingat olehnya. Sebab, Baekhyun menurut Baekhyun, dengan belajar yang rajin, tentu ia akan dengan mudah menggapai impiannya, yaitu bekerja di kantor kakeknya.

“Kamu anak manis, halo sayang, aku Kim Sun-Hwa, kau boleh memanggilku Kim Imo, dan ini putraku, Park..” Belum sempat Sun-Hwa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun sudah melengkapkan untuknya

“Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, benarkan Kim Imo?”

“Benar sayang, Chanyeol ayo sapa Baekhyunnie”

“Annyeong, Baekhyunnie” Sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum Ceria.

“Annyeong, Chanyeol Oppa” Balas Baekhyun dengan tatapan ceria ke Chanyeol Oppa- _nya._

\---

"Baekhyunnie, kenapa Baekhyunnie suka sekali dengan bunga mawar" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Mereka sedang duduk bersama di bangku taman sambil menikmati es krim. Sudah 1 bulan sejak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkenalan. Sejak itu, Chanyeol beserta keluarganya setiap sabtu dan minggu berkunjung kerumah Kakek Byun dan menginap semalam. Baekhyun tentu senang. Entah mengapa ia senang sekali bila sabtu telah tiba, karna itu artinya, saatnya Chanyeol oppa berkunjung. Bahkan Park Samchon sudah menduduki peringkat dua dihatinya setelah ia berkenalan dengan Chanyeol oppa- _nya_

"Karena kata kakek Byun, bunga mawar adalah bunga kesukaan eomma" Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

'Ah pantas saja'. Setelah beberapa lama mengenal Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedikit-sedikit tahu hal apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Baekhyun. Hal yang disukai Baekhyun adalah bunga mawar, Chanyeol oppa, dan cokelat. Chanyeol lalu bertanya kenapa Kakek Byun dan Park Samchon tidak masuk daftarnya? Jawaban Baekhyun hanya "Karna kakek Byun sering memarahiku, Oppa tidak pernah memarahiku. Aku ingin menyebutkan Park Samchon, tapi aku tidak bisa memilih Park Samchon dan Oppa sekaligus. Kakek selalu bilang bahwa aku tidak boleh egois dan menginginkan semua hal. Aku hanya boleh meminta hal yang paling kuinginkan. Karena jika aku meminta semua hal, maka tidak akan ada yang tersisa bagi orang lain. Jadi aku memilih Chanyeol Oppa dan memberikan Park Samchon bagi yang lain. Chanyeol oppa sudah cukup bagiku" Jelas Baekhyun kecil panjang. Chanyeol tidak mengira Baekhyun yang sering berlari kesana kemari, tertawa ceria, bahkan jahil, ternyata punya pemikiran dewasa seperti ini. Bukan berarti Chanyeol sudah dewasa, tetapi ia hanya kagum pada gadis kecil itu.

“Oppa, berjanji padaku” Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba, mengabaikan es krim di tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

“Berjanji apa?”

“Oppa, tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Bersamaku terus ya, jangan meninggalkanku seperti Eomma dan Appa yang meninggalkanku” Ujar gadis itu serius sambil menatap Chanyeol

“Eomma dan Appa-mu bukan meninggalkanmu dengan sengaja, Baek” Chanyeol yang telah mengerti kemana orang tua Baekhyun, tentu saja berusaha menjelaskan pada gadis kecil itu. Tapi, bagi seorang anak berumur 6 tahun, tentu hal tersebut akan sulit dimengerti olehnya.

“Arasseo, Oppa berjanji” Chanyeol mengalah. Lagipula Baekhyunnie adalah adik kecilnya. Seorang kakak dan adik tidak akan pernah berpisah.

“Hurray, terima kasih oppa. Aku juga berjanji, aku akan bersama Oppa selamanya” ujar Baekhyun memeluk Oppanya sambil tersenyum bahagia. 'Ah wangi mawar' pikir Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu beraroma seperti bunga mawar di taman rumahnya. Mungkin karena ia memang dipakaikan pewangi mawar oleh pelayan pribadinya, atau karena memang si gadis kecil sering berada di taman mawarnya itu.

“Baiklah, pegang janjimu ya” Ujar Chanyeol dibalas anggukan gadis kecil itu dipelukannya.

“Oppa juga sudah berjanji, yay kita akan bersama selamanya”

_But what he doesn’t know is, the little girl, and even the sky really takes his promise wholehartedly._

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first work here. I'd like to write this story in english, but i think i am still lacking and i'm afraid i cant express the words the way i want to if i write this in english, so i decided to write this in Bahasa. Thankyou for reading my story. Terima kasih telah membaca ceritaku. Kuharap kita bisa bersama untuk waktu yang lama. Bubbuye xoxo.


End file.
